This application claims the benefit of filing of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 61/538,632, filed Sep. 23, 2011, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention pertains to digital data processing and, particularly, for example, to automated diagram generation. The invention has application in the automated generation of wiring and other diagrams.
Wiring diagrams, plumbing diagrams and other such schematics are useful, if not critical, to the layout and maintenance of home, office and industrial facilities, to name a few applications. As regards wiring diagrams, for example, those drawings typically employ simplified shapes to represent circuit components and lines to reflect the electrical connections between them. Some such diagrams include additional elements, e.g., reflecting the physical and/or positional relationships among and between the circuit components, as well as to structures such as cabinets, buildings, geography in which they are (or will be) placed. Plumbing diagrams and other such schematics similarly employ simplified depictions of components and their interrelationships.
The art is replete with drawing software packages that facilitate the production of wiring diagrams, plumbing diagrams and other such schematics. Examples include Visio, OmniGraffle, to name but a few. Typically, users employ those packages to draw their diagrams “by hand,” that is, by manipulating icons on a computer screen representing individual circuit, plumbing and other components and the connections (or other relationships) therebetween. Though, some software packages facilitate drawing preparation by permitting users to input text (and other) files pre-identifying such components and their connections (or relationships), this typically proves no better than “semi-automated” diagram generation—since, it is typically necessary for the user rearrange icons corresponding to the pre-identified components in order to properly position (and, sometimes, connect) them.
An object of the invention is to provide improved methods and apparatus for digital data processing.
A further object is to provide such improved methods and apparatus for diagram generations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such improved methods and apparatus as facilitate the generation of wiring diagrams.
Yet a still further object of the invention is to provide such improved methods and apparatus as can be implemented on conventional digital data processing equipment.